Brenn
by Zeffyr
Summary: A third slayer, called when Buffy was killed again, has travelled to Sunnydale. Buffy thinks she is there for guidence, but Brenn has her own ideas.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
"Nice parry," the man said, letting his sword down, the tip touching the floor.  
  
"That was a weak attack," said the girl, swinging her sword around for show. "I've had better attacks from amateurs."  
  
"Brenn, I thought we agreed to save the insults for the vampires."  
  
"I know Pryce, but you know me, I can't resist," Brenn said as she smirked openly. "I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Pryce kissed her softly on the lips and Brenn left the training room and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brenn got out of the shower and stretched. She had never felt so refreshed in her life. These couple of weeks of vacation had been good for her.  
  
"Pryce! I'm up"  
  
There was no answer. That was strange because he was usually up before her. She listen harder. The apartment was totally quiet.  
  
"Pryce?"  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and into his room. She noticed that his bed hadn't been slept it. She left and went into the living room.  
  
"Pryce?"  
  
Her eyes didn't seem to be helping her at all, so she opened her ears to all sounds. Silence. She was down to her last sense, smell. She took in a deep breathe, and she caught his smell. It was everywhere, not unusual, since he lived there. She was about to relax, and then she was hit with the other smell, the black acrid smell of pure evil. Vampire. It was strong, there had been lots of them in there.   
  
"Shit."  
  
How had they gotten in for one thing, and how had they been in here without her detecting them. Her senses were usually sharper.  
  
She was fuming, blazing mad. She knew the vampires must have kidnapped Pryce. Without even thinking she grabbed her stakes, sword, and headed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She tracked the vamps to there nest. It was an old run down place, with a lot of exits, but she had the advantage because of the fact that the sun was up.  
  
She lifted her foot and kicked down the door. Judging by the screaming, she figured she had dusted a few vamps in the process.  
  
"Where is he?" she said, her voice littered wit hatred and loathing. She walked in, staying in the sunshine until she saw what she was up against. "Where is he?"  
  
"Right here," said a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Brenn looked and saw the speaker. He was an Apothy demon, a priest. He gestured to the pole in the middle of the room with Pryce tied to it.  
  
"Pryce!"  
  
He didn't answer. His head was slumped. He was unconscious. She scolded herself for not noticing before.  
  
"You are too late, the ritual is performed. You may say good-bye though."  
  
What ritual. She didn't know and really didn't care, as long as she killed them and Pryce was okay.  
  
Before she could free Pryce, she had to get rid of the road blocks. She unsheathed her sword and charged the nearest vamp. She decapitated him and another in one swipe. The next one she staked with a well aimed throw.  
  
It didn't take her long to kill all but the priest, who was huddled in a corner, trying to be out of sight.  
  
"I'll deal with you later," she said as she began to untie Pryce. When the last rope was cut, he fell to the ground, still unconscious.  
  
"Pryce," she said softly. shaking him. "Pryce!" She kept shaking him until he disappeared. "Pryce! Where is he?!" she shrieked at the priest.  
  
"Where you will be soon, Hell."  
  
BOOOOM  
  
Something big landed in front of her. She looked up and saw a huge demon, one she had never faced before.  
  
"Shit."  
  
(A/N)  
  
Please review. Wait, don't. Review chapter 1.  
  
Beth 


	2. Dawn's Party

Story: Brenn  
  
Summary: A third vampire slayer is in the world now. She must face her past, which is mysterously connected to one of the Buffy characters.  
  
A little note: this is happening somewhere in the 6th season.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dawn's Party  
  
Dawn woke up and stretched. For some reason she was feeling really happy and excited. She glanced at the calendar, April 5th. What was so special about the 5th of April. Then she remembered. Her party.  
  
"Buffy! Do we have everything for tonight?" she asked her big sister.  
  
"Almost! I'm sending Willow to the store to pick up the last of the stuff," Buffy answered from downstairs.  
  
"Xander is coming to pick us up, right?"  
  
"Yes, after school."  
  
Dawn went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and started to think about all that could go wrong. No, she told herself. Everything would go right, no vampires, no demons. It had to go right, because she invited a junior, and if she said Dawn was cool, than her social status would take a huge step up.  
  
"Dawn, hurry up! Your going to be late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xander was sitting across the street from the school, waiting for the bell to ring. He started to involuntarily hum along to the radio. He was listening to an oldies station, not his choice, but the van he borrowed from one of his buddies at work was old and beat-up, so it didn't have a tape deck, CD player, or get any stations but this one. He looked back and counted the seats. Five. And the one beside him made six. Buffy had informed him that Dawn had invited 8. He figured a couple would either have to share a seat or sit on the floor.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
The bell had rung and immediately kids began streaming out of the door. He got out of the van so Dawn could see him, and leaned against the driver's side door.  
  
Dawn walked out the door, followed by a huge group of girls. She looked around searching for him.  
  
"Dawn!" he shouted, waving his arms. "Over here!"  
  
She saw him, walked over, and gave the van a look of disgust.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my choice, all right?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They all got in, but the last girl getting in caught his eye. She was wearing a black hat, her hair pushed up under it, and sunglasses, so dark he couldn't see her eyes or anything beneath the dark lenses. She got in the door and pushed her way to the very back.  
  
"What, are you trying to hide from someone or something?" he joked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. The girl returned the look, her mouth a thin line. She tilted her sunglasses down, glared at  
  
him, and gave him the middle finger.  
  
"Okay," he said to himself," some people have no sense of humour."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy was racing around the kitchen, setting out the snacks. She knew how much this party meant to her, she couldn't screw it up.  
  
Willow came downstairs, Tara behind her.  
  
"Should we bring out board games, or are fifteen-year-old girls too old for that?" Willow asked, holding Monopoly in her hands.  
  
"I don't know. Dawn plans to go to the Bronze, they might play after they come back."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Buffy! I'm home!" Dawn called, coming in the door. The others followed her in. Xander was trailing behind with the bags. Most of them were light, but one in particular he was having trouble with. It weighed a ton. He dropped it on the floor as soon as he got a couple feet in. It hit the floor, making a crashing sound.  
  
"Watch it!" the girl in the hat and sunglasses exclaimed. She huffed over to the bag, picked it up, and hefted it over her shoulders.  
  
Xander's mouth dropped in amazement. He knew how much that bag weighed. How did she do it?   
  
"How di-" he was cut off by Buffy calling from the kitchen, "Snacks!"  
  
All of the girls went into the kitchen, except for the one girl. She put her bag down and wandered into the living room. Finally she took off the hat and glasses.  
  
Blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes sparkled underneath barely visible eyebrows. Xander looked her over, really looking at her. She was about five foot five and a half. Tall and slim, she had a long body and slender limbs. She wore all black. Her shirt was skin tight, with elbow length sleeves. He pants were plain, tight black jeans, and her shoes jet black sneakers. She kept standing, looking at one place in the wall for a few minutes, then joined the rest of them in the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Bronze, Xander was still staring at the girl. He hadn't asked her her name. He tried to look away, but her clothes didn't help much. She was still wearing black, but these clothes left a little less to the imagination. She was wearing a black spagetti-strap tank  
  
top that stopped just below her ribs. Her pants were black leather, the really tight kind. She was wearing black boots. That was all, except her gold necklace and butterfly tattoo and her right shoulder blade.   
  
She dropped something on the floor and bent over to pick it up. Xander craned his neck to get a better view.  
  
"What an ass," he murmured.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy snapped at him. "She's fifteen."  
  
"Looks a little older than that."  
  
"So what, she's still too young for you."  
  
"You have to admit she's hot."  
  
"She is Buffy."  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Tara started to chew Willow out. Xander turned away, tuning them out. He glanced at Dawn's friend again. She had walked over to the pool table. 'This is my chance' he thought to himself, 'I'll teach her to play pool.'  
  
He sauntered over, stopping when another boy began to talk to her. He got a little closer, eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
"Hey hottie."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"C'mon, don't be that way. I checked you out and knew right away that we were compatible."  
  
"And I repeat, Fuck off."  
  
"I don't think I have to do what you tell me to."  
  
"Can you not take a fricken clue?"  
  
"You don't have to be such a bitch, but then again, that turns me on even more. Do you know why?"  
  
"Frankly, I don't know, and don't really care."  
  
"Stop being like that and give me your number."  
  
She didn't give him any warning, she just kicked him, right where it hurt. Then he left, not quite walking right. Xander thought this would be the perfect opportunity to make a good impression.  
  
"Don't you hate guys like that?" he asked.  
  
"With a flaming passion," she answered, looking him in the eyes, then giving him the once over. "Not bad," she murmured.  
  
"I'm Xander, if you were wondering."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"What's your name."  
  
"Brenn."  
  
"Nice. How long have you been friends with Dawn?"  
  
"Couple days. I moved here a week ago. She must have felt sorry for me and invited me."  
  
"So that's why you're not over there with them."  
  
"That'd be it."  
  
He couldn't think of anything else to say. This Brenn girl seemed like she didn't want anyone to mess with her, but maybe she was shy because she's new.  
  
"It was weird when she invited me. I really didn't know her. I'm almost 17 and a grade ahead of her. Maybe Mandy told her about me. Or, maybe it's because we're both in the advanced computer class."  
  
"Hey Brenn! Come meet this guy," one of Dawn's friends called. "He says he's from Seattle too!"  
  
Brenn went over and Xander returned to Willow, Buffy, and Tara.  
  
"You, outside!"  
  
Xander whipped around. That was Brenn's voice. She kicked him over, yanked him up, dragged him out the door.  
  
"What the hell?" Buffy followed. So did Dawn, Tara, Willow, and Xander. He opened the door and immediately had to dodge a flying stake.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, following me from Seattle, huh?" Brenn asked, slamming the guy up against a wall.  
  
"Just following orders, Miss Slayer, ma'am," the guy stuttered out.  
  
"Well, my orders are to kill vampires, so buy-bye!" Brenn pulled a stake out of her shoe, tossed it into the air, and plunged it into the guy's chest. He burst into dust.   
  
"So much for a vampire free party," Dawn said with a sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the house all of Dawn's friends had gone to bed except for Brenn. She and Dawn were talking to Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies.  
  
"Let me get this straight, your a slayer?" Xander asked again.  
  
"How can that be. Did Faith die or something?" Willow wondered.  
  
Dawn was confused. How could Faith be dead? She was in a high security prison, and none of the inmates would be able to take her on.  
  
"I don't know. About a year ago this old guy came up to me on the street and told me I was destined to be the Slayer. The old one had died, so it was my turn to keep the legacy going, or something like that."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a minute. They knew what had happened. A new Slayer had been called when Buffy had died.  
  
"Who is your Watcher?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Brenn didn't answer. She wasn't going to tell them why she didn't have a watcher or why she was here, and if they asked, she was lying.  
  
"Died"  
  
"Why are you in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Don't know, felt like coming here."  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Dawn yawned.  
  
"You'd better get to bed, Dawnie," Willow said. "You too, Brenn.  
  
Neither argued. They were dead tired.   
  
(A/N)  
  
I told you, didn't I, SpikesLittleBit, that chapter 1 would be up. thank you sooooo much for reviewing. I'm loving 'Take the Coda'. Cool name. At least someone out there knows musical terms.  
  
Beth 


	3. There's A New Slayer In Town

Story: Brenn  
  
Chapter 2  
  
There's A New Slayer In Town  
  
Brenn put away her stake. They were having a field day in the cemetery. Ten vamps for her, five for Buffy.  
  
"Beat you Buffy," she bragged.  
  
"This isn't a game," Buffy said, throwing away the stake she had broken.  
  
"I know, but dusting ten vamps at a time is good for the self-esteem.  
  
"Take a lesson from the senior slayer, watch out who you dust."  
  
"Why. We are Slayers. We don't answer to anyone."  
  
"Some enemies aren't worth making, and should be avoided."  
  
"Why. To a vampire or demon, any Slayer is a enemy. By the way, do you know a vamp named Spike?"  
  
"Yes, why do you want to know?" Buffy asked, her voice betraying her uneasiness on the subject.  
  
"Where does he live?"  
  
"A crypt, just over there. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's my business. Can we go now?"  
  
Buffy sighed. The last three days had been just like this. Buffy asked her something and she didn't want to talk about, and if she did, Buffy was sorry she asked. Like yesterday.  
  
~~Yesterday~~  
  
Brenn walked in the door at 1:03 PM.  
  
"Brenn!" Buffy exclaimed. "This is the second time you've been sent home. What did you do now?"  
  
"Punched a Gorgethi demon and threw him out a window," Brenn said with a shrug.  
  
"Why did they send you home if you beat up a demon?"  
  
"He was disguised as a honour student."  
  
"If he was disguised as a human, than how did you know he was a Gorgethi demon?"  
  
"Smelled him."  
  
"You smelled him?!?"  
  
"Ya. Don't have a spaz. I have vampire powers, all right."  
  
"Brenn, why do you have vampire powers?"  
  
"When I was little a group of vampires attacked my family at a reunion. I hid and watched him kill everyone. When he left, I crawled out of my hiding place. While I was walking away, I tripped and fell. I landed on a knife that was stuck in the ground. I was  
  
rushed to the hospital. They pulled it out, and now I don't even have a scar."  
  
"You lived?"  
  
"Duh. No, I'm a ghost."  
  
"Just asking. But what does that have to do with the fact that you have vampire powers?"  
  
"They tested the blood on the knife and found out it wasn't just mine. There was older, colder, dead blood on it. I remember the vampire cutting himself on it, and now I share his powers. The blood is permeantly in my system."  
  
"What happened to you after. Where did you live. Was your whole family killed?"  
  
"Yes, the whole family. I was passed around to foster parents until my Watcher rescued me. I lived with him until he died."  
  
Buffy was stunned. This kid had almost been through as much hell as she had.  
  
~~Back to now~~  
  
"We better get back and get some sleep. The sun will be up in a few hours anyway," Buffy said with a once in a lifetime yawn.  
  
"Kay. Let me look around the cem one more time and I'll join you."  
  
"See you later," Buffy said with a wave as she left.  
  
"Finally. Dawn's right. She can be a bossy bitch."  
  
Brenn did a few exercises and stuff on top of the headstones until she was at Spike's crypt. Pushing open the door, she saw that no one was there. Absolutely empty, except for stone slab and some other decos.  
  
"Knock knock! Anyone home?" she called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Fine. Be a coward. I'll be back when it's day and I'll catch you napping."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The vampire sat down at the bar, looking for a drink after his journey from Seattle. When the last messenger hadn't returned, his boss had sent him. He was the right hand man, the one who had stood by his bosses side while they watched the slayer kill all the vamps in the room, the priest, and the demon they had exchanged for her Watcher.  
  
Then they got to watch as she extrated the information she wanted from the dead priest. It had amazed him. He had never before seen a slayer with magic powers before.  
  
He couldn't figure out why he wasn't the boss. After all, he was older by 50 years.  
  
"Can I help you?" the bartender asked, putting a glass on the counter.  
  
"Give me whatever is the strongest," he said. "Then tell me where I can get some blood in this town."  
  
The barkeeper poured something clear into his glass.  
  
"There is a club in town called the Bronze. All the young blood hangs out there." The vampire nodded his head, leaning back in his chair. He glanced around the bar. It was a sleazy little place, underground with crumbling cement walls and furniture probably taken out of a junk yard.  
  
"Did you hear about the new slayer in town?" someone said. This caught the vampire's attention.  
  
"Is Faith back or something?"  
  
"No, this is a newer one, almost better than Buffy."  
  
"No way."  
  
"She took out my whole gang single handed."  
  
"Wasn't your gang one of the ruling ones downtown?"  
  
"Yeah, and she took them all out. I barely escaped. Know what else I heard?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"That she is looking for one vamp in particular. Heard he did something to her family or something like that."  
  
"I getting the hell outta here then."  
  
"Why man?"  
  
"Not taking any chances. I could have done something."  
  
The vampire stopped listening. He knew what he wanted to know. And now he had to find her faster because she probably would leave as soon as she was done this. 


	4. Career Day

Story: Brenn  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Career Day  
  
"Dawn! Brenn! Time for school!" Buffy shouted up the stairs.  
  
"School?" Brenn said, rolling off the bed with a thump. "But it's Saturday."  
  
She took a shower, got dressed. She was just pulling her shirt down as she was going down the stairs when it got stuck over her eyes. It had shrunk in the wash.  
  
"Shit!!!! I liked this shirt!"  
  
She couldn't see a damn thing, and she didn't know the house well enough to find her way around blind.  
  
"Buffy! Dawn! I need some help!"  
  
"Neither are here at the moment, but I would be happy to serve you," said a male voice.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"No one but your," he said, tugging her shirt up, "friendly," higher, "neighbourhood," almost over her eyes.  
  
"Xander!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her cheeks hot.  
  
"Buffy asked me to drive you and Dawn to school."  
  
"But it's Saturday. And where did Buffy go?"  
  
Xander explained.   
  
"Buffy had to go and run a few errands. She told me to make sure to get you to school for Career Day."  
  
"That stupid thing! Those tests didn't make any sense at all."  
  
"They can be useful. And Career Day isn't that stupid. Willow met her first boyfriend there."  
  
"Xander. I'm the farthest thing from looking for a boyfriend, so if you don't mind, I'm going to get another shirt," she said, and stomped up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brenn kicked the wall, not caring if she busted it or not. They had been dropped off at the school, immediately running to the bulletin board. Dawn had jumped for joy. She was spending the day with this computer specialist. Brenn had punched the wall. She was  
  
spending the day with a writer. With a damn writer!  
  
"Brenn, did you hear what I just said?" Dawn asked, slighted agitated.  
  
"No, I didn't. What?"  
  
"I said I'm going now."  
  
"Oh, whatever. Bye."  
  
Dawn walked away, shaking her head.  
  
Brenn sunk down to the floor, sitting with her feet on a garbage can. She reached into her bag and pulled out headphones. She pressed play and lost herself in the music.  
  
"I asked if you were Brenn Richardson?" someone asked as they poked her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm Marie Chester, your teacher for the day."  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
"Should we go now?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Brenn got up, but right away she had to go back down, her shoe was untied. She sighed.  
  
What was that smell? She was suddenly really alert. She breathed deep again. It was still there. Like a decaying corpse. She straightened up. Taking another whiff, she felt over powered.  
  
"Could you please not?" she asked Marie, who was spraying an enormous amount of perfume on herself.  
  
"Sure," she replied, still spraying.  
  
"Like now? I have a really sensitive sense of smell."  
  
"Fine," she said, and put the bottle away.  
  
"Thank-you," she wasn't even trying to hide the agitation in her voice.  
  
Marie turned and walked towards the door. Brenn followed, desperately trying to rid her nose of the perfume.  
  
"What the hell is that lady wearing? Ode de Garlic?"  
  
She got into Marie's car and was hit with an even stronger smell. Who would have thought a convertible would have lingering smells of floor cleaner, flowers, and garlic.  
  
"Wouldn't a simple air freshener suffice?" she managed to cough out.  
  
"Doesn't help. I don't have that much of a sense of smell," Marie said with a shrug.  
  
Brenn believed her. No one with a sense of smell, even a weak one, would be overpowered by this stuff.  
  
Marie turned the radio on, an oldies station. Brenn sighed. Turning again to her CD player, she settled in for a long ride.  
  
"Brenn, we're here."  
  
Brenn got out of the car, and yawned. That's the response the house brought on her. It was a plain brown house in a neighbourhood filled with similar houses.  
  
Marie unlocked the door and went in. Brenn went in, and yawned once again. The inside was the same as the out, plain, brown, uninteresting.  
  
"Let's have a snack before we get started, shall we?" Marie said, gesturing towards the kitchen. Brenn wasn't really hungry after the smells, but maybe the fruit Marie was getting out would help.  
  
"Thanks," she said, and took an apple. Biting in she immediately felt better, than she felt ill.  
  
"Marie, I think there is something wrong with yo-" Brenn tried to finish, but she fell on the floor, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brenn snapped her head up.   
  
"Oww!"  
  
It had hit the wall, hard. She waited for her head and eyes to clear, then she looked around. She was in a dirt room, underground, really just a hole in the ground. In the middle of the room was a pit. She moved her hands and found herself chained to a wall.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Candles flickered on, so bright they nearly blinded her.  
  
"Nutha, nixom, fantho," a voice chanted.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
She stepped out of the shadows, cloaked in a long brown robe. Her face was covered with a green substance. As she kept chanting, it disappeared, and her skin began to rot. She stopped chanting when the decay stopped spreading. Brenn had ton hold her breath, the smell was so bad.  
  
"Marie," she coughed out, "what are you doing to me?"  
  
"I must make a sacrifice so I can live."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you stupid? Can't you see that I'm dead. The gods told me that if I make a yearly sacrifice, they will grant me new skin and life to live."  
  
While she was talking, Brenn was working the chains out of the walls. She got them loose, swung them around, hitting Marie, knocking her into the pit.  
  
"Well, that was easy." 


	5. Patrolling With Xander

Story: Brenn  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Patrolling with Xander  
  
"Your teacher was a rotting corpse?" Xander asked with surprise.  
  
He and Brenn were out on patrol in the graveyard. Buffy wasn't able to go out with Brenn, she had to do some thing with Dawn, so Brenn decided to take Xander out with her.  
  
"Yeah. You people in this town are crazy. Sacrifices to gods to keep living? Please."  
  
"You'd be surprised what you find at the Hellmouth."  
  
"You guys have a Hellmouth?" Brenn asked, totally surprised.  
  
"No one told you? Not even Buffy or Dawn?"  
  
"No. I guess no one thought I was important enough to tell these things."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Think about it. I'm the third slayer. Third. Not the most important person on anyone's list."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Sure it is. I'm the on least needed. There are two others that can be called on for help. As I said, not the most important."  
  
"You're important."  
  
"To who? My family is dead, I have no friends, and no one else gives a shit about me."  
  
"Want to bet."  
  
"My life."  
  
"Than you would lose, because I care about you."  
  
"Oh, Xander," Brenn said, as she say down on a tombstone.  
  
"Brenn, you're really important to me. I care what happens to you."  
  
"Xander, I..."  
  
Xander sat down beside her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Brenn, you shouldn't think so negatively."  
  
"Xander.."  
  
He leant in close and kissed her. She kissed back. In a few minutes they were making out. Suddenly Brenn pushed him away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I can't," she said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Why? Did I do something?"  
  
"No. It's not you."  
  
"What then."  
  
"He's still alive. God damn it, he's still alive!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The man I love with all of my heart. He's alive somewhere in a hell dimension."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm not telling you. And if you tell anyone about this conversation... Well..." she trailed off, looking at him menacingly.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You better not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy paced up and down the room.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" she asked.  
  
"No," Xander replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes. Maybe she isn't what you think."  
  
"Xander, I have to be sure. If she's anything like Faith, I don't think I could do what I have to."  
  
"She is nothing like Faith. Her priorities are way different."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't take that chance. I look at her and see how much she is like Faith. She's reckless, doesn't care who or what she kills. Xander, look at her. If you dies her hair brown you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Her attitude and personality is almost the same too!"  
  
"She is different from Faith. Get to know her."  
  
"I've tried, but she seems content on keeping her secrets."  
  
"Try harder. Be her friend. Talk to her."  
  
"I'll try, but I think it's most likely not to work."  
  
(A/N)  
  
Sorry this is so short, up late, blah, blah, blah. I've had major writers block, then ball divisions, and then SRC, and God knowns what else I've had to do. Don't worry loyal readers (the few of you there are), after June 18th, I will update regularyly. Why? Because school will be over for the summer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Added later)  
  
this is up over a week from when it was supposed to because stupid fanfiction.net was being all screwed up and saying i had uploaded properly when iut hadn't at all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beth 


	6. Interview with a Vampire

Story: Brenn  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Interview with a Vampire   
  
Brenn swung open the door. She had been staying with Buffy for over two weeks now, and still hadn't found the time to talk to Spike. But now she was really anxious to go, so she had to talk to him today. Especially after the other day.  
  
~~Friday~~  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen and took two Cokes out of the fridge.  
  
"Want one?" she asked Brenn, who was doing her English homework on the table.  
  
"As soon as I figure out the importance of the article," she replied through a mouth full of chips.  
  
"I can't help you there. English was not my strong point. School was not my strong point."  
  
"Back in Seattle, Pryce helped me with my homework."  
  
"Who's Pryce?"  
  
"Just someone."  
  
"Someone who?"  
  
"Just someone! God damn you, Buffy! If I don't want to talk about something, for fuck's sake let it go!"  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Why do you keep so many secrets. I know that you didn't just come to Sunnydale because you were called, so why are you here?"  
  
"Buffy," Brenn said, nearly breathing steam. "I don't want to talk about some things."  
  
"Why all the secrets Brenn, what are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing. It's my own business. Mine to take care of. I don't need anyone else sticking there noses in it, got it!"  
  
"Brenn."  
  
"Buffy, if it comes down to a fight, I know I'll win. I'm stronger than you. I have both Slayer and vampire powers combined. I wouldn't push it."  
  
~~Back to Now~~  
  
"I'm going out now!"  
  
Brenn stepped out into the sunlight. It was a beautiful Sunday. People were out walking, probably going to church.  
  
"Good morning," an elderly lady greeted her.   
  
"Morning," she replied. She had to stop herself from chocking. The old woman looked just like Granny. She shook off the feeling and continued towards the cemetery.  
  
A small group was holding a memorial service at one of the graves. A little girl broke off from the group and ran over to Brenn.  
  
"Up! Up!" she commanded, her small arms stretching up towards Brenn.  
  
"Hey kid, you should stick with you family. You never know what could happen to them."  
  
"Up! Up!"  
  
"Shana! Shana baby, come back to Mommy," one of the ladies from the group called.  
  
"Mommy," Shana shouted as she ran back to her mother.  
  
Continuing on, Brenn finally made it to Spikes crypt. Pushing open the door she heard someone exclaim, "Bloody hell!"  
  
"Hell is bloody."  
  
"Slayer?"  
  
"Your good Spike, but I'm not your Slayer," she said, closing the door.  
  
"No one invited you."  
  
Brenn smiled, then almost had to slap herself. She had forgotten how hot her family's murderer was. With the bleached blonde hair, and black goth thing going on, he was majorly hunk material.  
  
"You seem familiar."  
  
"Maybe you've seen me lurking around."  
  
"No. You look and smell familiar."  
  
"Maybe I can jog your memory."  
  
"Go ahead-"  
  
BEEP! BEEP! Brenn's cell phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sure Will, I'll be right there."  
  
She hung up.  
  
"Fuck. Spike, meet me at tonight."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"At the Bronze?"  
  
"Why."  
  
"You'll want to trust me. Be there at ten."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike sat down at the table. He had no clue why he had even come to the Bronze to meet that Slayer. Maybe because he was so curious about why Brenn was so familiar.  
  
"Here's your Scotch," the waitress said, handing him a bottle.  
  
"Thanks luv."  
  
He uncapped the bottle and took a big swig. Where the hell was that Slayer!?!  
  
"Hello Spike," Brenn said. "Ordered without me, did you?"  
  
"Your late luv, couldn't wait."  
  
"Whatever. Pour me a glass, will ya."  
  
Spike was shocked.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"  
  
"No. Now about that glass?"  
  
Spike shrugged and poured her a glass. She took it and swallowed it all in one gulp. She put it down on the table again, gesturing for more.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" he asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Let's take a walk and I'll tell you."  
  
"All right luv."  
  
Brenn got up and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair. It was a black leather one, almost identical to Spike's.  
  
"Nice jacket. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Off a dead vamp. I collect things off them if they are worth keeping."  
  
"But doesn't the stuff become dust when you stake them?"  
  
Brenn didn't answer. She just open the door and smiled mischievously. She exited the building, not bothering to hold the door open for Spike. In the alley she made a right. Spike followed, walking slightly behind. Neither talked or said a word until Spike noticed that Brenn was leading them into a particularly bad part of town.  
  
"Brenn, are you sure we should be here?" he asked.  
  
"If your worried about me, don't be. I can take care of myself."  
  
Spike remained silent after that. Brenn led him into an old abandoned building. She muttered something and candles lit. Spike uneasily noticed that they were arranged in a strange symbol.  
  
"Brenn-"  
  
"Have you figured out why I smell familiar Spike?" Brenn asked, her voice showing no hint of emotion.  
  
"Not quite," he replied.  
  
"Then let me refresh your memory. About ten years ago you stumbled onto a family having a party. You attacked them, killing them all."  
  
"What does that have to do with you?"  
  
"That family was mine!!" Brenn literately screamed at him, tears streaking down her face. "You killed them! All of them! From Granny to my baby sister, Shana! All of them Spike. Even the baby who wasn't even a month old! Every damn one Spike! Everyone! Except me. No, you didn't try to even find the six year old hiding in the cupboard. NO, I sat there, scared to tears. I watched you butcher, murder, and defoul all of them. Why  
  
couldn't you have looked for the missing girl? Why?!? Why, God damn you?!?!?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shut-up! I'm not finished.  
  
"Them I happened to fall onto the knife my cousin managed to cut you with. It went right through my heart, mixing my blood with your. Now look at me. I have vampire blood in me. Super senses, and I'm immortal. An immortal Slayer. Isn't that a happy thought?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now I'm going to use your immortality to get Pryce back."  
  
"Pryce?"  
  
"My Watcher. A vampire you sired sent him to a Hell dimension in exchange for a demon, which I happened to kill in about 5 minutes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I have to explain everything twice to you? Pryce gets sent to Hell, I find you, I send you there and get him back."  
  
"He is more than a Watcher to you, isn't he pet?"  
  
Brenn stopped. She had to swallow the huge lump in her throat.  
  
"He was my only love. It would kill me not to have him with me for he rest of my life."  
  
"But if you immortal.."  
  
"It doesn't mean I won't age. When he dies, I will go with him."  
  
Brenn looked down at the ground, and looked at Spike, a look of pure evil crossing her face.  
  
"Lenx!"  
  
A pole sprang up behind Spike and ropes bound him to it. She then reached down and picked up the sword that was lying on the candles. It was red hot, but she didn't have a problem holding it up.  
  
"Now Spike, you will experience hell."  
  
(A/N)  
  
Finally! I get this chapter up after writers block, and sooooooo many other things. There was extra curricular awards this afternoon and they hauled me up to the stage three times. If you want to know more, go to the link on my look-up. And after tommorow, FREEDOM!!  
  
See-yal!  
  
Beth 


	7. Carn Mixon

Story: Brenn  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Carn Mixon  
  
Willow was putting her computer away when she sensed a great magical power being used somewhere nearby.  
  
"Buffy, I think there might be something wrong in town."  
  
"Like what?" Buffy asked, stretching.  
  
"I feel a lot of dark magic around. A lot."  
  
"Should we check it out?"  
  
"I think we should."  
  
Buffy grabbed her gym bag.  
  
"Will, get the others. Tell them to meet me at the front door in about 5 minutes."  
  
"Right."  
  
In a few minutes everyone was at the front door. Buffy began to pass out the weapons.  
  
"What are we after?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Willow told us. There is a lot of dark magic in the air, and it might be something bad," Tara reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, and we're the suckers sorry enough to have to check it out," Xander said with a sigh. "Hey, has any one seen Brenn?"  
  
"I think she went out earlier," Dawn replied. "She mentioned something about a vampire she had to get rid of."  
  
"That's her own problem if she didn't tell me," Buffy said, opening the door.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brenn unsheathed the sword.  
  
"This sword killed the demon they exchanged for Pryce. It still has the blood of the beast on it. It also has the blood of Pryce. And when it has mine and your blood on it, all that is left is a few small words. Then you shall be gone, and Pryce will be with me once again,"  
  
she smirked as she finished, and said a few more undiciable words. The sword lit on fire. Brenn tossed it into the air and caught it so her hand was only a few centimetres from the tip. With exact precision she cut tiny symbols into her arms.  
  
"Carn Mixon. Carn Mixon," she chanted slowly as she made the cuts. She stopped when her arms were completely covered with the strange symbols. The blood the symbols oozed seemed to flow right into the sword from her arm.  
  
"Mixon Carn!"  
  
The blood flow stopped. The cuts disappeared, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.  
  
"Your turn, William."  
  
She threw the sword in the air again and caught it by the hilt. Carefully, she drew designs in the earth around Spike. When she was done they began to glow blood red.  
  
"Carn Mixon!"  
  
The glow intensened. It was almost like fire. Brenn stepped through. She looked incredibly evil, the red reflecting off her blonde hair, and her eyes completely black.  
  
"Look luv, can't we work this out," Spike pleaded.  
  
"No," Brenn replied, totally heartless. She raised the sword and cut away Spike's shirt. His coat had fallen to the floor earlier, making her job easier. When the shirt had fallen to the floor in tatters, she proceeded to cut symbols into Spike's chest, the same that she had carved on her arms.  
  
Spike screamed with pain. The sword was worse than burning alive, and the more cuts she made, the more he wished he would just burst into flame already and die.  
  
"Go on, scream. It just makes me feel better."  
  
Spike shut up. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The vampire tracked the Slayer to the old abandoned building. When he had got in, he immediately cursed himself. The bitch was attempting the ritual.  
  
"There you are, Slayer," he called to her. She didn't answer.  
  
He had to stop from hitting himself. She wasn't ATTEMPTING the ritual. She was DOING the ritual.  
  
"Slayer! What the hell are you doing?" he shouted over the roar of the flames. Once again, no answer.  
  
Suddenly a door flew open. A group of people walked in, brandishing weapons.  
  
"What the hell?" 


	8. Portals of Hell

Story: Brenn  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Portals of Hell  
  
The group didn't hear him. They were too focused on the source of the dark magic, Brenn.  
  
"Brenn!" Buffy called over the roar of the flames that had just risen higher.  
  
Brenn didn't acknowledge that she had been spoken to. She just kept chanting, "Carn Mixon!" louder and louder. In some places the flames started to turn purple.  
  
"Brenn!" Dawn shouted. "Stop! Please!"  
  
Brenn stopped chanting and looked over at Dawn. She slowly blinked. The flames died down, but then in a flash of purple they sprang up again, blowing everyone off their feet and knocking them out.  
  
A few minutes later, Brenn woke up.  
  
"My head," she moaned.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" an unfamiliar voice yelled angrily.  
  
Brenn searched for the source of the voice. Immediately she recognised his smell. He was another of the cronies from Seattle.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Well, I was going to stop you from performing the ritual, but it seems I was a little late," he huffed out.  
  
"Yeah. And why the hell do you care?"  
  
"My boss wants you in one piece. He knows all about you. He wants to make an alliance."  
  
"I don't make alliances with vampires."  
  
"Why not? Are you not part one?"  
  
Brenn turned red.  
  
"Do you think I want to be?! Do you know how much I hate the man over there for doing this to me?! Do you know how much I wish that knife had killed me instead?"  
  
"Yes I do, Brenn. You revealed much to us when you absorbed the mind of our priest."  
  
"Brenn, you didn't tell me all of this," Buffy said. She, Xander, Willow, and Tara had woken up and heard all of her conversation with the vampire.  
  
"I didn't have to Buffy! I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to," Brenn shot at her. She was pissed now.  
  
Tara suddenly gasped, stopping Buffy was saying anything back.  
  
"Tara, what?" Willow asked.  
  
"I.I.I went over to wake Dawn up, but then she just disappeared."  
  
This caught Brenn's full attention. She shot a glance at Spike. He was still there. Shit, she said to her self, he should have been gone by now. But then it hit her. She had accidentally sent Dawn instead.  
  
"Brenn, do you have anything to do with this?" Buffy asked, the rage leaking out in her voice.  
  
"I'll answer that," the vamp cut in. "Your friend the Slayer here, had her boyfriend sent to a Hell dimension by my boss. When she found this out, she killed pretty much all of our gang. Then she killed the demon, then the priest. When she killed the priest, she sucked all of the info she needed out of his brain. Then she decided to get some revenge on he who killed her family, and he who sired my boss. Spike.  
  
"So a few months later, after hiking down to Sunnydale, she found him, and another surprise! The original Slayer, who as supposed to be dead. Then she found Spike, and now we have now."  
  
"That didn't explain a thing. Where is Dawn.?"  
  
"I can answer that," Brenn spoke up quietly. "I accidentally sent her to a Hell dimension in-" A loud thump cut her off.  
  
"What was that?" Xander was suddenly alert.  
  
"Pryce!" Brenn ran over to the flesh covered heap that had just landed on the floor.  
  
"Pryce! Omigod! Please, wake-up!" she said as she shook him. "Pryce! Pryce!"  
  
"Brenn?"  
  
"Pryce, thank God you are alive."  
  
She collapsed onto him, crying.  
  
"Brenn, I'm okay. Just help me up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Brenn gently helped him stand up, and then every face in the room turned red.  
  
"I can see what Brenn sees in you," Spike's voice announced.  
  
"Here Pryce, take my coat," Xander offered. Pryce took it and tied it around his waist. Brenn also gave him he coat, which he wore like a regular one.  
  
"I think we should get back to the house," Buffy announced when Pryce had covered the essentials.  
  
"Then I'll just be going," the vamp said, trying to slip away.  
  
"Your coming too," Buffy said, grabbing him. "and somebody untie Spike."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inviting the vampire into the house made Buffy nervous, because she couldn't trust him, but what was he going to do with two Slayers watching him.  
  
"First of all, who the hell are you and why are you following Brenn?" Buffy asked, pacing the living room.  
  
"My name is Raun. My boss, Sprite, asked me to find the Slayer Brenn, and bring her back to Seattle."  
  
"Why?" Pryce asked, putting his arm around Brenn protectively.  
  
Xander all of a sudden felt jealous. He could never compete with a guy like Pryce. He was a cool Watcher. Back at the building he couldn't help notice the chiselled abs, sinewy muscles, sculpted body, and all together great form. And to top it all of he had a sexy  
  
voice that could be compared to Sean Connery's.  
  
"Sprite wants to make a deal, but now that chance is ruined because you are back," Raun said in a nasty tone directed at Pryce.  
  
"What about Dawn?" Buffy was getting really concerned about her little sister.  
  
"Dawn?" You could almost see the question mark above Pryce's head.  
  
"Dawn is Buffy's sister. I accidentally sent her in exchange for you," Brenn said, her voice laden with guilt.  
  
"And you can kiss her ass good-bye," Raun said, almost sounding like he cared.  
  
"Why?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Because her blood was not used in the transaction. Without it, the only way to get her back is to retrieve her personally, opening a direct gate to the dimension, and I've said too much. But that's okay, because only Sprite knows how to open the portal."  
  
"Are you kidding yourself," Brenn was trying not to laugh. "There are three powerful witches here. I think we can figure it out."  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"Raun, you have summed it up perfectly," Spike said with a chuckle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later Brenn and Tara were explaining to everyone how the portal was to be opened.  
  
"We draw a sacred circle, then everyone who is going puts a drop of blood in the middle of the circle, speaking the password, let me pass," Brenn explained.  
  
"Then the gatekeeper draws a circle around the other drops with his blood and says, open the gate and let the travellers pass," Tara finished.  
  
"Who will be the gatekeeper?" Spike asked.  
  
"First," Brenn took a deep breathe, "we have to figure out who is going. Me, Tara, and Willow are going because we need protection and good defence, and who else wants to come, and why should you?"  
  
"I'm definitely coming," Buffy stepped up. "Two Slayers are better than one. And this piece of trash is coming because I don't trust him," she finished pointing to Raun.  
  
"You'll need a guide," Pryce put in, "so I'm coming."  
  
"Okay," Brenn agreed. "Anyone else?"  
  
"Don't count me out," Spike said.   
  
"Me neither," Xander was not about to be left out.  
  
"Then we're screwed," Brenn said, throwing her hands out to the side. "If everyone wants to go, then who will be the gatekeeper? Well, let's see. Everyone can go if we don't want to get back. The gatekeeper needs to stay to keep the gate open. Every time it closes they have to let a drop of blood drip on it to re-open it."  
  
"Let's draw straws."  
  
"No. There are two many people who need to come. I do, Tara and Willow do, Buffy does, and Raun is coming with her, and we need a guide, so Pryce is in. So I guess it's between you Xander, and Spike. I'll flip a coin."  
  
Brenn picked up a coin of the coffee table.  
  
"Somebody call it."  
  
"Heads," Spike called.  
  
"Tails," Xander said at the exact same time.  
  
"It's heads," Brenn said with a sigh. "Spike, I guess you get to come. Xander I trust you to keep the gate open at all times."  
  
"What do I do if you don't come back?"  
  
"Go on, live a normal life."  
  
"That's it? I can't help you or anything."  
  
"Xander, if you leave and the portal closes, we're stuck,. You can't open it from the other side."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't' worry," Willow assured him. "Well get back okay."  
  
"Famous last words," Spike muttered.  
  
A few minutes later Brenn was on her hands and knees, drawing a circle with charcoal on the floor. No one was making a sound.  
  
"Done," she said getting up. "Now, everyone who is going, let a drop of your blood drop into the middle. We can't mix the blood, so be careful where you drop it."  
  
Buffy stepped up first, cutting herself with a knife. She laid her hand out flat and let a drop of blood fall into the centre of the circle.  
  
"Let me pass," she whispered., and immediately the air began to crackle with power.  
  
Raun was pushed foreword next and repeated what Buffy had just done. The air started to feel even more like lightning had just struck.  
  
When everyone was done, Brenn reminded them, "Remember, this order. It's the order we have to enter and leave in." The she turned to Xander and said, "Your turn."  
  
Xander stepped foreword. He cut his palm down the middle. He laid his palm down flat in the circle and drew another one around the seven droplets of blood.  
  
"Open the gate and let the travellers pass," he commanded when he finished.  
  
A boom like thunder made the room jump. Fire sprang up everywhere and disappeared almost immediately. Above the circle a purple droplet appeared, like water suspended in mid-air. It began to expand, growing larger and larger until a two-dimensional circle with a seven foot diameter was in front of them.  
  
"Let's go," Buffy said and stepped through, disappearing in a flash of red. Raun followed, then Spike, Willow, Tara, Pryce, and finally Brenn.  
  
Before she stepped through she turned to Xander and said, "Don't you dare let this close."  
  
"I won't. Good luck."  
  
"You too," and she disappeared in a flash of indigo. 


	9. Lethon

Story: Brenn  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lethon  
  
Brenn stumbled through the portal and was greeted with an intense blast of heat.  
  
"Welcome the Lethon," Pryce said in a sombre tone.  
  
It was a horrible place. Everything glowed either red or purple. The sky was sunless. Instead it just seemed to give off a red light. There were no plants or grasses. The landscape was just dust, dirt, and rock. A stale wind seemed to be blowing at all times.  
  
"You survived here for three months?" Buffy asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. Drinking almost no water, watching out for the Lethory. It was really fun," Pryce answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He continued on with a sigh, "And were probably going to have to fight a Lethorian or three."  
  
"Why?" Brenn asked.  
  
"When I landed here they surrounded me immediately. They took me to there temple. It took me three weeks to get out. And that was using my Watcher skills. Dawn won't stand a chance of escaping."  
  
"We better get to her fast then."  
  
"They would have already taken her to the temple."  
  
"Well, Watcher boy, lead the way then," Spike said, gesturing for Pryce to go on ahead.  
  
"Follow me, but don't make any loud noises, and watch your surroundings very, and I stress, very closely. The Lethory look like giant rocks with arms and legs. And the unfortunate thing is that they also have brains." Pryce finished and began walking. On his way past Spike he intentionally ran into him.  
  
Brenn saw, and for some reason felt angry at her lover.  
  
They walked for what seemed like days, but in reality they had only been walking a few hours.  
  
"I'm thirsty," Brenn suddenly stated.  
  
"I'll check for a source," Pryce gave her a squeeze and got down on his hands and knees, listening to the ground.  
  
"Never mind, I'll just conjure us all up some," Willow said, extending her hand and focusing.  
  
"Willow, don't do tha-" Pryce tried to warn her.  
  
BANG!  
  
"You idiot!" Pryce immediately sprang to his feet/ Brenn was shaking her head and Tara was looking at the ground.  
  
"What?" Willow was confused.  
  
"Didn't you read?" Tara asked.  
  
"Read what?"  
  
"Will, didn't you look up why you can't open portals is this dimension?" Brenn wondered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Magic has certain precessions here. Specific spells react with the air, making a loud noise, summoning something, or even worse."  
  
"What do you mean by specific?"  
  
"I mean spells like summoning spells, vanishing spells, disappearing spells, or portal or gateway spells."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Brenn suddenly snapped her head to the left. Her ears had caught a tiny sound.  
  
"Did anyone here that?" she asked.  
  
"I did." Spike and Raun were both looking to the left too.  
  
"There it is again."  
  
Brenn realised she wasn't breathing. She took a deep breathe, and with it came the smell of wet stone.  
  
"Wet stone?" She murmured.  
  
"What?" Pryce asked her.  
  
"I can smell wet stone."  
  
"That means there are-"  
  
"ROAR!!!"  
  
"Lethory nearby," he finished with a sigh.  
  
"Weapons!" Buffy ordered.  
  
Everyone had managed to draw their weapons just as the Lethory attacked.  
  
Battle ensued. Willow and Tara were trying to fight with both magic and axes, but they were doing as much good as Brenn, who was casting spells between swipes of her sword. The battle was at it's peak when a scream cut through the crowd.  
  
Raun had been decapitated and was now a pile of dust on the ground. The Lethory took that moment of dissertation to attack in full. They grabbed Willow and Tara, knocking their heads together and knocking them out. Buffy tried to save them, but she ended up being knocked out too. Pryce was trying to recover from a blow he had just received to the head, but another knock him out. Now Brenn and Spike were the only ones standing.  
  
Brenn noticed this little fact and grabbed Spike by the arm.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!" he exclaimed.  
  
"If we don't get out of here now, we're going to end up just like them, so let's move it."  
  
They fought their way out of the battle and took off running. They stopped when no one followed them,  
  
"When they go back to their temple, we'll follow them," she whispered. "Then we'll save the others."  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xander was just letting more blood drip into the closing portal when he noticed that there were only six drops of blood left on the ground.  
  
"If that means what I think it does, I hope it's Spike or Raun," he said to himself, repositioning himself on the couch.   
  
(A/N)  
  
This will be the last chapter up for a week and a half or so. I'm going to a wedding then a family reunion. Another note. The reaon this is up so late is because I was grounded. Long story. Check out my blog if you want the full story. 


	10. Escape from the Temple

Story: Brenn  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Escape from the Temple  
  
"Bloody brilliant," Spike muttered to Brenn as they crouched outside the entrance to the temple. The had followed the Lethory all the way there, but had no clue as to how to get past the guards.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brenn hissed back, utterly annoyed at being alone with Spike.  
  
"I mean that it was such a brilliant idea for us to follow these demons all the way to there temple, and then sit outside while they do whatever to the others. We should have attacked them before they got in the door."  
  
"And then get killed before we save the others?"  
  
"And they would kill us how? I don't see any stakes."  
  
"They didn't need a stake to kill Raun, now did they?"  
  
"Oh. Forgot about that. Sorry luv."  
  
Brenn shook her head, and thought, ya, selective memory, or it could be the fact that he was such a idiot, the biggest one she had met. If it had been up to him, they would probably both be dead right now.  
  
"So, have any bright ideas on how to get in there?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sit around until another party comes out?"  
  
"No. We go in through the front door."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that then?"  
  
"Like this."  
  
Spike looked at her with a look saying, and what is that. Then he blinked, and standing in front of him was no longer Brenn, but a Lethorian. Spike roared, vamped out, and swung his sword. In an instant, one blink Brenn was back in front of him, and he narrowly stopped himself from cutting her in half.  
  
"What the bloody fuckin' hell, Slayer!" he roared in surprise.  
  
"If you try that again, you will be the one hoping that the sword stops in time," Brenn seethed as she glared daggers at him.  
  
"What did you do? I thought that magic did bad things here?"  
  
"Certain spells I said. Transformation spells don't react with the air, so they are safe to do."  
  
"Whatever. So, can you work that hocas pocas on me too?"  
  
"In a second."   
  
Brenn waved her hand and she and Spike were both Lethorians. Spike raised his hand like he was about to attack, but when he saw that his hand was red and scaly instead of smooth and white.  
  
"It worked?!" he bellowed. He cocked his head to the side, listening. Something wasn't right. He understood what he said in English, but he knew he wasn't speaking English.  
  
"Shut-up," Brenn threatened. "Do you what them asking questions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let's go. And remember, we may look and sound like Lethory, but to be convincing we have to talk like them too. Try to be monosyllabic."  
  
"Fine, luv."  
  
"Good, now, let's go."   
  
They started down to the temple door, and almost made it through without being asked any questions when the guard blocked their path.  
  
"Why out?" he grunted.  
  
"Look more skins," Brenn grunted back.  
  
"Good. You can in," the guard said, stepping aside and opening the door.  
  
They walked in. Brenn nearly dropped the spell when she saw what was inside. There was enough gold to make even the Incas look poor.  
  
"Wow," Spike breathed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rattling the cage was all Dawn could do. When they had through the others in with her, all of her hopes of a rescue were sent out the window. She had a faint wish that she could wake them up, and Buffy would get them out, but she couldn't seem to wake any of them up.  
  
The door slammed open and two more of the demons stepped in.  
  
"Damn," she whispered to herself.  
  
They began to walk towards her. What are they doing? she thought to herself.  
  
"Get away from me, you freaks," she shrieked at them.  
  
"Dawn, shut-up," one of them scolded in English.  
  
"Yeah. Or do you want us to get caught?" the other asked. Dawn caught a faint trace of an English accent.  
  
"Spike?!"  
  
"Keep it down, Nibblet. Yeah, it's me. Now let's work on gettin' you and the others out of there."  
  
"Can't you wait until the others wake up?"  
  
"No. Now wake them up," the other monster growled.  
  
"Brenn!?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"I would have thought you would have split after you sent me here."  
  
"That was an accident. I was trying to send Spike."  
  
"And that's any better?"  
  
"He's a vampire."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Dawn, he's a soulless, heartless being, who would kill you the first chance he gets."  
  
"He wouldn't."  
  
"Really. Do you want to bet. 'Cause I can prove you wrong. You didn't seem him murder your whole family. And you don't have his blood in your veins."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You missed a whole lot when you were out here," Spike said.  
  
"Enough ta-"  
  
"What!" roared a Lethory voice. "I hear human!"  
  
"Fuck," Brenn sighed. "Time to drop this charade."  
  
Dawn blinked, and standing in front of her, instead of the two Lethory, was Brenn and Spike.  
  
"Tuntha!" Brenn commanded, and the door to the cage sprang open. Wake up! she screeched into the others minds. Nothing. She tried again. They still wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Dawn, lay down," Brenn commanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
Brenn looked around. The Lethory looked like they were ready to attack now.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Dawn laid down. Brenn waved her hand and everyone in the cage started to float. Brenn floated them out of the cage and in front of her.  
  
"Now, what do we do about this lot?" Spike asked, gesturing to the Lethory who had gathered in front of them.  
  
"Leave them to me," Brenn said with a smirk.  
  
The air boomed and crackled with magic, and all of the Lethory burst into flame.  
  
"What did you do?" Spike asked as they ran out of the temple.  
  
"The oil that their skin produces is highly flammable, so I just created a little spark," Brenn said, shrugging as well as she could while she was running.  
  
"That's all great, but could you put me down?" Dawn asked from her position in the air.  
  
"Sorry Dawn, but this is faster," Brenn consoled.  
  
When they finally reached the portal Brenn floated everyone through the portal one at a time. When it was just her and Dawn left she said to her, "Okay. Now we have to go through at the exact same time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"ROAR!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They jumped through the portal and after a tingling sensation, landed back in the living room of the Summer's house.  
  
"What took you?" Xander complained. "I'm going to need a blood transfusion after this."  
  
Brenn ignored him. As soon as she could she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth. She ran back into the living room and washed the blood and circle away.  
  
"Brenn, what happened?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," she said, just before she fainted. 


	11. Home at Last

Story: Brenn  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Home at Last  
  
Brenn woke up and found Pryce sprawled out on the bed beside her. She looked around and saw the familiar outlines of her room at Buffy's.  
  
She smiled to herself. She guessed that Pryce was dreaming or something that would explain the amount of twitching he was doing.  
  
"Pryce," she whispered in his ear. "Pryce!"  
  
"What?! What? Is it midnight already," the confused man babbled. Brenn giggled.  
  
"Pryce, it's light out," she said between burst of laughter.  
  
"Oh, Brenn, you're awake," Pryce was grinning. "Willow said she wasn't sure when you would wake up because all of your energy was gone, and she said also that you had been taping into your life force for the power."  
  
"Oh, that's lovely. I didn't even notice in the saving you and all. By the way, when did you wake up?"  
  
"I'm assuming you mean after we got back. Well, Dawn tells me you had just fainted when I woke up, so about a week."  
  
"A week! I've been out a week!" Brenn jumped out of the bed. "What have I missed?"  
  
"Not much. Buffy told the school you were leaving and picked up your stuff, I rented a car for us to drive back to Seattle, and Xander was almost killed by a demon he went out on a date with."  
  
"Xander almost getting killed by a demon isn't much?"  
  
"Apparently so. Buffy informed me that he is, to quote, a demon magnet."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Brenn stripped of her night-gown right in front of Pryce. Pryce turned red and looked away.  
  
"Pryce, you don't have to be embarrassed. We're almost married."  
  
"Yes well, I think some things should wait until it is legal. And speaking of legal, happy birthday miss number eighteen."  
  
"It's my birthday?"  
  
"And you remembered and I didn't?"  
  
"You have been out a week."  
  
"And you remembered?"  
  
"I would never forget," Pryce said with a smile. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Brenn smiled back and kissed him roughly. Then she pulled away and locked the door.  
  
"Brenn, wha-"  
  
She shut him up with another kiss.  
  
"Brenn, I told you," Pryce said, pulling away.  
  
"I'm a legal adult now. I can make my own choices. And this is my choice."  
  
"Brenn."  
  
"Pryce, just shut-up and give me a birthday present."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your eighteen?" Buffy couldn't believe it. "Why did you lie?"  
  
"I needed to be close to Dawn's age. And I just turned eighteen today."  
  
"It's your birthday?" Willow said in surprise. "Then let's have a party!" She snapped her fingers and the room was filled with decorations. Another wave and a huge cake appeared on the counter.  
  
"No, we have to go. But we will take some of that delicious looking cake."  
  
"Okay," Willow agreed with a smile. She waved her hand and half of the cake disappeared and reappeared in a plastic container beside the cake.  
  
"Thanks Will," Brenn said thankfully.  
  
"Brenn! The car's all packed. Let's go!" Pryce called from outside.  
  
Brenn went outside and found Pryce and Xander shaking hands. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Dawn standing behind her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bye," she said, forcing a smile.  
  
Brenn gave her a hug.  
  
"Bye. E-mail me. The address is slayagirl@ hotmail.com."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Brenn moved on to Buffy.  
  
"See-ya slaya," she said, giving Buffy a smile."  
  
"Bye Brenn. Good-luck with the baddies in Seattle."  
  
Brenn moved on.  
  
"Bye Willow. Bye Tara. Thanks for everything."  
  
"B-bye," Tara waved.  
  
"Bye. If you need me, call this number," Willow said, and handed Brenn a slip of paper.  
  
Brenn was about to get in the car when she realised she had forgotten something.  
  
"Bye Xander. Try not to get yourself killed, and watch who you date, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Brenn hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She got in the car and put on her seatbelt. Pryce started it up and started to drive. She leaned out the window and waved to everyone as they drove away.  
  
"Are you going to miss them?" Pryce asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"A little." 


	12. Epilougue

Story: Brenn  
  
Epilogue  
  
1 and a half years later  
  
There was a city. Above it floated a thousand angels. It was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Then everything went dark. She started to walk in, hoping the street lamps would light her way, but it just seemed to get darker.  
  
She heard a squish beneath her feet and looked down. That was the moment the light decided to come back. She was standing on a red thing.  
  
She looked around her and was horrified. The buildings around her were decorated with things from humans. One had human heads, another, hearts that were still beating. The streets flowed with blood. She turned around to get away from it all, but almost wished she hadn't. Behind her, on a pike, was a child. It was soaked in blood, and still moving.  
  
Suddenly it's eyes opened. They were red, shot through with blood. It opened it's lips and evil words started to hiss out. It opened them wider and started to chant unholy words.  
  
She screamed.  
  
"Brenn, what is it?" Pryce asked.  
  
Brenn sat up, waking up from her dream. She felt her face. It was covered in ice cold sweat. A shiver went up her spine. She started to shake uncontrollably.  
  
Pryce moved closer to her and started to stroke his wife's head.  
  
"Shh," he whispered. "It was only a dream."  
  
Brenn knew it wasn't. She knew it was telling her something.  
  
"Pryce," she realised something, "we have to go to LA."  
  
(A/N)  
  
So here it is. finally done. I know I screwed with the timeline a bit, but it was nescary. And, if you want to guess by the epilogue, there will be a sequel, and ti will involve Angel. If you want to know when it will come out, just ask. It might be a while cause i'm working on a different story now, an original fiction that i might put up on fictionpress.net. Well, see-ya!  
  
Beth 


End file.
